


The Dance

by AppreciativeOne (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I swear I wrote this long before the Discovery episode with the party playing Stayin' Alive, M/M, Party, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Singing, Slow Dancing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AppreciativeOne
Summary: The Enterprise crew is restless, temporarily stationed on Yorktown during completion of the ship's repair and refit in the wake of Khan's vicious, blood-thirsty attacks that left thousands, including their captain, dead. Thanks to Dr. McCoy's experiments with Khan's super blood, Captain Kirk lives again and is recuperating under Bones' and Spock's watchful eyes.While they all wait, Nyota plans various social events and activities for the crew once a month. Her latest is a costume party/dance at Starfleet Headquarters.Nyota is growing tired of waiting for Spock to take their relationship to the next level and has big plans after the party to change all  that.Spock just wants to be at Jim's side, as is the duty of any conscientious first officer, especially one who is in love with his captain.All of life changes during one special day.





	1. Lt. Nyota Uhura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-HyeWMAZ48Tg/WaR9NvigJ_I/AAAAAAAACQg/z57Qw4XhqxQGfKKNdxpPCSXIaXOWU36aQCLcBGAs/s1600/Uhura.png)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

**[Pump Up The Jam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EcjWd-O4jI) **

“THIS…….…BEST…………ER!”

 “WHAT? I CA………...OU!” Nyota leaned in closer to Nurse Chapel and cupped her ear, straining to hear what Christine was saying.

Chris pumped her index finger in rhythm toward the DJ. “YOU ARE A MIRACLE WORKER! THIS IS THE BEST SOCIAL EVER! WHO KNEW LIEUTENANT RILEY WAS SO SCHOOLED IN EARTH CLASSICS!”

Lieutenant Uhura had appointed herself social chairman during the time the crew awaited the repair and refitting of the Starship Enterprise after damage incurred by the wrath and heinous actions of Khan.

They were a family, and though they all enjoyed their own endeavors while waiting, she wanted to make sure they still got together once a month to enjoy each other’s company and share gossip, so she planned a different fun activity for the Enterprise crew the last Friday evening of every month until they were ready to head out into space again.

Most of their socials were well attended, but this time, pretty much  _everyone_  showed up, either alone or with a date or significant other. This activity was proving to be her greatest achievement yet.

Nyota just smiled and winked at Christine and walked away to make her rounds, circling the improvised dance floor created in one of the Starfleet Headquarters meeting rooms, flashing her million dollar smile at her co-workers, bumping her shoulders and wiggling her hips with the beat, causing her flowing, red ruffled dress to flutter enticingly.

And even though she kept moving with the rhythm, she didn’t spill a drop of her Manhattan. As an accomplished dancer, she could weave her body in lithe, graceful ways most people could only dream of doing – and for sure most of the men did dream of doing…her, she was so stunningly gorgeous.

Of course, they kept their thoughts and dreams to themselves. Her boyfriend, First Officer Spock, was already scary enough without taking a chance of getting caught even kidding about messing with his sexy girlfriend.

They all thought the stoic Vulcan couldn’t possibly be appreciating the  _fine_  woman Uhura was – or that  _fine_  body of hers. Spock, with all his controlled emotions, couldn’t have any idea how to lift her to all the levels that taut, luscious body deserved to go. But no one dared suggest such to Lieutenant Uhura. She had a reputation for being quite capable of taking care of herself and effortlessly putting down anyone who crossed her.

As a musician, Nyota kept up with the scuttlebutt about who sang or played what instrument, was an aficionado of the arts or music history, or just could “spin some mean tunes.”

Nyota had no idea what that meant, but since Lieutenant Kevin Riley not only did know but had volunteered for the job, she appointed him DJ for the night. Thrilled at being in charge of the playlist, he had the whole room throbbing with a lively dance number called “Pump Up The Jam.” Apparently, Earth people in the late 20th century were all deaf, because Riley believed it just wasn’t authentic unless played at ear-splitting volume.

Lieutenant Riley had kept the woofers pounding all night with bass and drums of late 20th century rock and popular music, while the off-duty Enterprise crewmembers were jam-packed into the room that had been decorated in  _totally rad_  décor of bright neon pinks, yellows, blues and greens. Splatter paint signs and holo-pic areas had been set up, along with McCoy’s addition - a large sign by the bar that read, “I NEVER DRINK. I JUST DISINFECT INTERNAL INJURIES.“

Looking much like one large rippling alien body, crewmembers were writhing and bouncing together against each other, arms pumping in the air, smiles and laughter ringing out across the room. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Riley was wearing some absolutely absurd-looking multi-colored pants he called “MC Hammers” and some cool “shades,” pumping his hand in the air to the beat, every once in awhile breaking out in dance, one style of which he called “The Moon Walk.” Since nobody was really watching him, he felt free to move with the beat in whatever way he wished.

Nyota had finally reached a pod of her closest friends, made up mostly of the bridge crew, in addition to Dr. McCoy and Chief Engineer Scott. Leonard seemed happy to see her, especially when she turned and pressed the entire length of her back into his front, sliding down his torso as she sank to her knees and rose back up again, undulating to the rhythm. His breath becoming a bit ragged, Bones pressed forward and bent down to give her a little nip on her neck, which caused her to giggle and turn around, planting a small kiss on his forehead. She turned away, now leaning her shoulder into Scotty’s chest, running the back of her hand slowly down his cheek, tweaking his chin and reaching to give him a peck on the mouth, all the while never missing a beat.

As she glided away, McCoy and Scott just stared dumbly at each other, jaws dropped, as Bones stuttered, “What the fuck was  _that_  about?”

**[Stayin' Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_izvAbhExY) **

Ok, she might have been a little tipsy, but she had seen the way the two men had looked at her before over the years. She learned early that men  _never_  stopped looking even when the goods were spoken for.

Of course, they couldn’t know the goods not only _weren’t_ spoken for now, they more accurately really _never were_.

They couldn’t know that Spock had chosen today – of all days - to tell Nyota he could no longer be in a relationship with her.

Not that she was surprised. She had used every feminine wile she knew for years to try to break through Spock’s façade of emotional control. She had kissed him often, in private and in public, deeply, with as much passion as she could without spontaneously combusting, and yet he still would not sleep with her. Would not touch her intimately. Would not satisfy her need.

Nyota's kisses had always been known to melt the hardest heart. But not Spock’s.

And though some may have thought he had no heart to melt, she knew better. All she had to do was be in Spock's presence when their Captain was near. She would swear the strong, controlled Vulcan went weak-kneed whenever Kirk looked his direction.

But there had never been the woman or man born who could steal a man from Nyota Uhura. She had given Kirk a run for his money.

When Kirk and Spock were on the transporter, ready to beam over to Nero’s ship, with no one convinced they would even survive to return, she kissed Spock deeply,  _deeply_ , and then she shot Kirk a fiery glare to let him know in no uncertain terms that Spock was with  _her_ \- no matter how unprofessional and inappropriate her display was.

But, no. And it wasn’t Kirk’s fault. No matter how much she wanted to blame him.

She knew it was coming. If she hadn’t loved Spock so much, she would have ended it herself weeks ago.

She had stood and watched her boyfriend react to Captain Kirk’s death in the warp core chamber. The emotions Spock had gushed forth watching Jim as he slowly suffered to death, after sacrificing his life to save the Enterprise, were crushing and desperate. Spock’s heart lay mangled at Jim’s feet for anyone to see had they looked. In that moment, she knew – Spock had been deeply in love with Captain Kirk. And Spock was now suffering, tormented at the loss. And he was _angry_.

All these deep emotions the man she loved finally showed. And absolutely none of them had anything to do with her.

**[Rock With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5X-Mrc2l1d0) **

So she knew - Spock had never really been hers to lose. She had never even stood a chance.

But that was before. They had lost their captain. She had to believe that Spock needed her comfort, her love, her support. That eventually his heart would turn to her, if she were just patient long enough. She had invested too much time and energy and heart into loving Spock to just give up now.

When Kirk was revived, she, along with the entire crew, was wildly relieved and thrilled that her captain was alive and that she had been some small part in helping Spock capture Khan so his blood could save Jim.

At the same time, she knew her time was running out. Soon Spock would no longer be able to deny to himself where his true affections lay.

Still, she never quit trying. To get him to sleep with her, to be with her, to open up to her. But as the days passed, Spock grew even more distant, and she resigned herself to preparing her heart for the inevitable.

That inevitability hit today. And now, she was going to lose herself in the party. She was comforted by the deafening intensity of the beat as she sought to ensure everyone else’s enjoyment.

As Nyota continued around the dance floor, greeting other crewmembers, she saw him.

She wanted to say he looked ridiculous, but of course he didn’t. In the past few days, as she planned this event, she had procured some very tight, sexy black leather pants for Spock to wear. Most attendees had secured appropriate 20th century Earth dance attire for the evening, and they all looked spectacular, their wild clothing just adding to the fun of the party.

Spock, predictably, protested both the very idea of attending the dance and wearing such atrocious clothing. Nyota, though, had lusted to see him in this outfit, along with a black turtleneck and boots. She had planned to show him how good leather could feel.

It was for nothing now, of course. But somehow, he must have felt it would soften the blow to at least honor her by wearing the clothes she bought for him.

Spock was the epitome of the Earth saying, “a fish out of water.” He looked highly uncomfortable with the entire scene. But he did show up. No way to guess for how long, but he  _was_  there.

**[Don't Stop Till You Get Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yURRmWtbTbo) **

Nyota floated over to him, flashing him a smile that masked her pain. She expressed her pleasure that he had not only come but was also wearing the leather she bought him.  
  
He tilted his head for a moment, then explained his presence. “As First Officer, I believe you were correct that I owe it to the crew to make a brief appearance and support their respite. The crew has endured a very difficult and stressful few months, and this activity should prove to be an emotionally and mentally healthful hiatus for them. And, of course, for you, also.”  
  
“What about you, Spock? You need rest, too. You’ve been battered and bruised, fighting Khan.”  
  
“The only rest I require is meditation and sleep. I will return to my quarters after interacting with the crew for a short time.”  
  
"He’s here, you know.” 

She hadn’t actually seen Kirk yet – but she hadn’t worked her way all around the room yet, and everyone was squished together so closely it would be almost impossible to find anyone specific unless they were located at the periphery. But the captain had already thanked her numerous times for her work planning the social evening and had expressed how much he looked forward to attending.

“Nyota.” Spock raised one eyebrow but then dropped his gaze to the floor.

Nyota snorted derisively and turned away, moving on around the perimeter. She was merely walking now. She wasn’t about to waste her sexy moves on Spock. She doubted he was looking after her, anyway. He would only have eyes for his captain.

____________________<><><><><>____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******[Pump Up The Jam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EcjWd-O4jI)   
>  **[Stayin' Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_izvAbhExY)   
>  **[Rock With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5X-Mrc2l1d0)   
>  **[Don't Stop Till You Get Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yURRmWtbTbo) ** ** ** **


	2. Commander S’chn T’gai Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never pass judgment before you know both sides of the story.
> 
>   
>  [](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-e6ewZnkuJM8/WaR91569YZI/AAAAAAAACQs/gmDwYq7hqegz52-Cif7MTJvs4--nouL6ACLcBGAs/s1600/SpockAO.png)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  [](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-2FxM-xUxt18/WaR9yGHrlgI/AAAAAAAACQo/i0inQLIwKEgcgsWjDiU_WQ5AmMfVtYELwCLcBGAs/s1600/KirkAO.png)   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Spock felt remorse at ending their relationship today, when in all fairness to Nyota, he should have ended it the moment Jim had died. It was in reaching out to his captain’s hand on the glass door, as Jim reached out to him, that he finally realized why it had never felt right to enter an intimate relationship with Nyota, even though she unmistakably desired and asked for that closeness. Spock knew she wanted everything with him – marriage, children, a lifetime commitment.

Until Jim died, Spock could not understand why he was unable to move their relationship forward toward that goal. It seemed logical to do so. Nyota was brilliant, loving, accepting of him as Vulcan and Human. She was aesthetically pleasing to everyone, which was very obvious by the way others looked at her.

But Captain James Kirk’s death changed everything for Spock. He had not known, had not allowed himself to know, the depth of his feelings.

Nyota was adamant that she would help him get through the difficult times of the Enterprise losing her captain, and the effort to capture and contain Khan.

With the man he loved dead, and as he no longer had any inclination toward a Starfleet captaincy, he surmised that the logical thing for his life would be to bond with Nyota, do his duty as a Vulcan to help repopulate the species, and work toward further establishment of a self-sustaining New Vulcan.

And yet, he could not. 

No matter how logical, he could neither reach out to nor accept comfort from Nyota after Jim’s death. He could not touch her. He was totally devoid of any desire for her in any way.

He now could only mourn Jim. Grieve for the life they should have had together. Ache that his captain died, never knowing the depth of Spock’s regard for him. But then, how could Jim have known? He himself had not been fully aware of it.

And then, Dr. McCoy used Khan’s blood to revive Jim, to bring him back to life. As Jim’s heart beat again, lying in a coma for two long weeks, Spock never left his side except to sleep or clean himself.

During those days, it seemed every time he went back to his apartment, Nyota was close by, again attempting to instigate physical relations between them.

All Spock felt was the urgency for Jim to return to health and his own driving need to be at Jim’s side.

But Spock had never found a time that seemed exactly right to officially dissolve his relationship with Uhura. They did not live together. As Spock kept vigil during Jim’s recovery after he was released from Starfleet Hospital, he would go days without seeing her, He believed they might still be able to maintain a working friendship but dreaded that desolate look on her face he knew she would display when he spoke the words that would make it final - decisively.

Then, early today, Nyota had sparkled in her excitement about the dance tonight. She had invited him to her quarters to show off a special costume she had bought for him to wear, and then she had seemed giddy modeling for him the dress she would be wearing.

She flounced around him, shaking the red ruffles of her skirt, when she suddenly lifted the front to show him she wore nothing underneath. She swished the skirt seductively as she moved closer, leaning into his ear, whispering, “Tonight’s the night, baby. I’m gonna make you feel  _so_  good after the party.”

She reached for Spock’s hand to pull his fingers up between her legs.

Spock jerked his hand back as though burned by a short circuiting phaser.

He stepped back as he looked in her eyes, sad and embarrassed he could not give her what she so obviously wanted and rightfully deserved. She was beautiful and elegant and everything anyone would ever want in a mate.

Except for him. More than ever, Spock was sure his entire being belonged to Jim Kirk.

“Nyota…I should have told you weeks ago. I apologize that I have led you to believe there could be a deeper relationship between us. But I cannot...”

“Get out! GET OUT!” Nyota screamed, cutting him off mid-sentence. “Don’t you think I already know?” she cried. “I’ve known for weeks. I know it’s Kirk you love. I just had hoped…somehow….” She turned away from him, resigned to the truth. But there was no way in hell she would ever let Spock see her shed even one tear over him.

“I  _am..._ sorry, Nyota. I wish only the best for you. However, I find I cannot be that for you.” And with that, Spock turned and left Nyota’s quarters.

Spock truly had not planned to attend the function at Starfleet Headquarters now, after this morning's turn of events. But he already had promised Nyota he would go if for no reason other than to support the crew. They had already been through two history-changing events in their short time together serving on the Enterprise. They had risked their lives for each other.

For all the crew had sacrificed, the least he could do was forget his discomfort and simply show up at a dance. And perhaps Nyota would understand he still wanted someday to be friends with her if he wore the ridiculously tight leather outfit she purchased for him.

So he walked over to Headquarters. As he opened the front doors, it was as though he were hit in the face by the reverberations of the music Lieutenant Riley was blaring. Spock almost turned around to leave, as it would prove to inflict no small pain on ultra-sensitive Vulcan ears. But then he reconsidered again. It would be for only a short time.

He walked into the meeting room and was greeted by the sight of hundreds of crewmembers and their guests, bodies gyrating in rhythm to a loud, low-frequency percussion. The air was permeated with the scent of alcohol and fruit.

Sulu and Chekov saw him first and quickly sidled up to him, shocked but happy to see the Commander join them.

“Meester Spock, you’re here! Can I get you sometheeng to dreenk?”

“Thank you, Ensign, but not at this time. I shall make my way to the table shortly. Please do not allow me to keep you from your guests.”

“We’re just happy to see you here, Commander!” added Sulu. “We weren’t sure you would come. I’ll let the captain know you’re here!”

“Please do not, Mr. Sulu. I will find him eventually. I do not wish to interfere with his chosen activities. He is in need of much-deserved relaxation.”

Sulu and Chekov just looked at each other, confused. “But Meester Spock!” Chekov tried to explain, “The keptin…”

“…will be glad to see you later, I’m sure, Mister Spock.” Sulu interrupted Chekov, adding a light elbowing into his side. “And do be sure to check out the buffet. There are many delightful vegetarian choices for the evening. Uhura thought of everything.”

Spock felt a twinge of guilt at the reminder of how Nyota had made sure his dietary needs would be met for the evening. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. For anyone but him.

The First Officer started to look around for the buffet table when Nyota walked up to him, still wearing the red ruffled dress she had modeled – the one that finally pushed him to be honest and end their relationship.

She was smiling, but he could tell it was alcohol induced and false. She did notice he wore the black leather pants she gave him. For just a moment, there was a glint of lust in her eye, but it disappeared quickly, replaced by a flash of pain.

“ _He’s here, you know_ ,” she had said flippantly. Spock winced at her inference, but only because it was true. He had spent much time with Jim after his revival and during his recovery. Much as he was pleased Jim felt well enough to come to the party tonight, he nonetheless wanted to ensure his captain did not overtax himself and that he left early enough to rest sufficiently.

Uhura walked away, as Spock glanced over the gyrating crowd to find a hint of the captain's location or the people he believed he would be with, but it was impossible to discern him from among the crowd.

Moving toward the refreshments, hoping to find a sparkling water, Spock had to wedge himself slowly between people, as there was no clear path across the room. He looked mostly at the floor as he walked, attempting to step on as few feet as possible. But it was clearly a difficult task as feet were mindlessly relocating quickly and unpredictably within the crew’s dance steps.

**[Sailing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7khQNR7s1Ho) **

And then, Spock’s eyes were drawn like a magnet to a singular figure in the far corner. The man had clearly chosen to be alone – to dance alone. He faced away from the crowd, surrounded only by the sounds of the music and the mingled crowd noises.

He wore tight jeans that alluringly accented his sensuous ass. He was wearing a loose gray t-shirt, topped by an open black leather bomber jacket.

Spock suddenly gasped. He had not been aware he was holding his breath at the sight.

Lieutenant Riley had changed the music to a song Jim obviously appreciated and knew. Even though it was centuries old, Jim was softly singing the words along with the recording, as he slowly moved with the rhythm:

_“Well, it’s not far down to paradise, at least it’s not for me, and if the wind is right you can sail away and find tranquility. Oh, the canvas can do miracles, just you wait and see, believe me.”_

Jim was gently swaying his body sensually, lost to the slow rhythm of the ethereal melody and haunting instrumentation, continuing to sing along with the words:

_“It’s not far to never-never land, no reason to pretend, and if the wind is right you can find the joy of innocence again, Oh, the canvas can do miracles, just you wait and see, believe me.”_

Jim continued his swaying, hands flowing with the music as he slowly rocked his body, turning around in a 360. His eyes were closed tightly, as though it were just he and the music and his body, the melodic strain pulsing through his veins as if it had always been a part of him.

Spock could barely breathe. It was as though his heart had stopped beating. He was overtaken with all the emotions he had held on to tightly, like a vice on his heart. 

He saw - he achingly _f_ _elt_ \- his memory of this beautiful man, this gorgeous being, lying on the floor dying in the warp core compartment. And now, alive,  _vibrantly alive,_  Spock was captivated, watching Jim dance slowly, passionately,  _breathing, moving_  to the beautiful music. It made Spock’s side physically ache. Spock knew nothing at that moment but Jim and his own deep, unbearable yearning for him. The only thing Spock wanted in that moment was… 

...to move hesitantly, unsure as a homeless kitten, wary but desperately needing…to touch...

Closer and closer to Jim…now cradling his shoulders and gently, lovingly turning him to face Spock, as though Jim were the most precious thing in the world…

Jim’s eyes remained closed…because as long as he didn’t look, there was a chance…there was hope……that it was Spock reaching out to him.

But just below his skin, he already knew. He had secretly yearned for his best friend, his First Officer, for so long. For years, really. Maybe even from the moment he first saw him, dressed in his professorial blacks, confronting Jim for cheating on his Kobiyashi Maru test.

So many times he had approached Spock’s science station, leaning down to his viewer, so that Jim knew the intoxicating natural scent of Spock, the fragrance of his hair. Jim had watched and touched Spock’s hands often enough he knew their shape, the length of his fingers...

As long as his eyes were still closed, Jim kept singing softly, now to the man he loved:

_“Fantasy, it gets the best of me when I’m sailing, all caught up in the reverie, every word is a symphony, won’t you believe me? Sailing takes me away to where I’ve always heard it could be, just a dream and the wind to carry me…and soon I will be free.”_

Spock took Jim’s arms gently, bending in to kiss him lightly...

“Jim.” Spock whispered, almost too quietly to hear. “Please sail away with me.”

Spock drew his face closer, brushing his lips over Jim’s closed eyes.

“Jim…my Jim.” Spock breathed his name in loving reverence.

Spock again touched his lips to Jim’s, as Jim breathed in the essence that was Spock.

Jim’s eyes finally opened, as he looked up into Spock’s beautiful face. Jim smiled and gently pulled Spock’s arms around him, and then lifted his own around Spock’s neck.

At that moment, there was no one else in the universe except the two of them. Jim began swaying his hips against Spock’s, silently inviting him to join with the rhythm, and Spock surprised even himself as he tenderly followed Jim’s lead.

And thus, Spock was enveloped in beauty, music and rapture within the very first dance of his life. He bent down to nuzzle Jim’s neck as they swayed together, the gentle rhythm sailing them away.

They never even noticed that their crew had slowly, quietly moved back away from them, many watching with tears in their eyes. Even Nyota had tears streaming down her face, as she realized the raw depth of Spock’s love for Jim. Even she could see that it was right. This was the way it was really always meant to be.

Riley looped the music to seamlessly repeat again, so the magic of that moment would last a little longer between his two commanding officers. This was a vision the crew – their dear friends - wanted to remember forever.

The moment when Captain James Kirk and his First Officer Spock finally found each other, and finally expressed…

Love.

**[Sail Away With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_z3fzQEmCw)**

_"And we will sail away on the wings of love into the night, cast out our fortunes on the sea,_  
_Then we will go to sleep together with the rocking of the water, and dream of how our life will someday be when he sails away with me."_

____________________<><><><><>____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****[Pump Up The Jam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EcjWd-O4jI)   
>  ** ** ******[Stayin' Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_izvAbhExY)   
>  ** ****[Rock With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5X-Mrc2l1d0)   
>  ** ****[Don't Stop Till You Get Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yURRmWtbTbo)   
>  ** **[Sailing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7khQNR7s1Ho) **   
>  ******[Sail Away With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_z3fzQEmCw) ** **  
>  ** ** ** ** **


End file.
